


The Alliance Arrangement

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: ROYALTY AU PROMPT-"The king and queen have arranged it – you will be married to the child of the opposing nation so that peace may come to both our kingdoms." (mostly centered around Flash characters, but I plan to bring in characters from Arrow at some point.)





	1. Chapter 1

**P.O.V. of Ronnie**

I stand over my desk, gripping the edges tightly. “They cannot be serious.” I manage to bite out through my teeth. “I do not know her. How can they expect me to just- “My frustration is clear in my voice and I groan.

  “I understand young prince, but your parents, the king and queen, see it as the best option to unite our two kingdoms as friends and fight our mutual enemy together.” My tutor, Professor Stein, interrupts me gently. “Surely you must see the benefits they do.”

  With a sigh, I turn around, leaning on my desk. “Trust me, I do Professor. I simply do not wish to marry a complete stranger, could an alliance not be arranged without a union?”

  “I am sorry Ronald,” He sighs as he uses my name this time, “But it has already been arranged. The letter just came this morning, your parents finalized the agreement and are awaiting your arrival.”

Reaching over he clasps his hand on my shoulder, a comforting gesture, “Do not despair entirely, you shall have time to become acquainted with her before you shall marry.” He offers with a small smile.

  “Thank you, Professor.” I bow my head slightly, and he takes his leave. Effectively leaving me alone in my study with my thoughts. I do hope she is not like some of the princesses I’ve met who were overly vain and selfish. I had always hoped to be able to marry for love, and now that too shall be taken from me. It is no longer my own choice. If I am lucky, which I am not usually so, I would find love with her as my parents hope I will someday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: I have two different ideas for how to take this story, and I just might end up posting both of them. I haven’t quite decided yet.

             **P.O.V. of Ronnie**

The very next day we begin the journey, which is supposed to take about five or six days’ time. I take only the necessities and the Professor’s wife joins us for the trip. Clarissa Stein is strong and has many opinions, and Martin loves her all the more for it.

We stop at expensive inns the next week, and on the seventh evening we reach the capital of their country. Our trip had taken longer because I insisted we see sights in the towns we visited, and take breaks. Instead of going straight to the castle I decide we should stay at an inn and explore the city some, it is late enough in the evening that they should not expect us to arrive tonight yet, even though we just did.

Martin waves me off, saying he is too tired from our trip today and so I go on my own. I change into something a little less conspicuous and more like what the common-folk wear so I don’t stand out like a sore thumb. Ready I go and begin my exploration, and am glad to see that the people seem to be much like my own and I make small talk with some strangers as I pass through shops.

Something drifts in front of my face and I look to my right, where there is a large open area for gathering, and see something I didn’t expect. Snow. Actual snow in the middle of summer. I stop as I watch it fall, and then see there are children playing in it. A woman is watching them with a smile on her face. Her light brown hair has streaks of snowy blonde running through it. I wasn’t close enough to see her eyes, and I wonder what color they are, but her smile. Oh, her smile, it was beautiful and I want nothing more than to be the one to make her smile. I shake my head, ‘ _you’re ridiculous._ ’ I berate myself, ‘ _you don’t even know her._ ’ Oh, but I want to.

Against my better judgement telling me not to go over there, telling me: _‘you have a fiancé, remember? The princess your parents set you up to marry?’_ I find myself making my way around the edge of the group and her eyes come up to meet mine as I step by her side.

Her eyes are a very pale blue, so light they could almost be mistaken for white. She is even more attractive up close and I find myself unable to articulate words.

“Hello.” I barely manage to breathe out the greeting.

“Hello.” Her voice is soft and melodic, and she bites her lip while smiling softly at me now. She seems guarded, but yet still open somehow. After a moment’s silence, she raised an eyebrow at me inquisitively. “Well?”

“Uh” I feel my face and neck heat up, and I rub the back of my neck nervously. A habit I haven’t done much recently.

She giggles at my nervousness. “I’m Caitlin.” She holds a delicate gloved hand out to me and I immediately take it, and press a soft kiss to the back of it. “I’m Ronald.” I tell her, still a bit breathless.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Sir Ronald.”

“Believe me, Lady Caitlin, the pleasure is all mine.” I smile at her, before slowly releasing her hand. “What is it you’re watching?” I ask, trying to start conversation.

“The children.” She looks back to them, “They do just love the snow.” She tilts her head fondly.

“Ah, yes I can see. Where is the snow coming from?” I watch the snow swirl in the breeze as they build snowmen and make angels on the ground.

“Me.” She answer simply before looking back at me, and seeing my confusion she elaborates. “I am making the snow.” She carefully removes a glove and I watch as she closes her fist and a white and blue fog spills from her hand. Opening her fist, she shows me a perfect snowflake made of ice, of course it is a few inches in size. Much bigger than a normal snowflake, but it is quite a bit easier to see.

“Wow.” I blink stunned as she gives it to a child, making sure to use the gloved hand. She raises her bare hand and creates more snow which flies through the air in a flurry and makes the children giggle.

“That’s amazing.” I tell her honestly.

“Most people do not like us metahumans.” She a frown forms on her lips and she sighs sadly.

“I’m not most people. In fact, I myself am a metahuman.” I admit softly to her. Holding out my left hand I engulf it in flames, and she stares at it mesmerized.

“You can create fire?” Her eyes are wide, amazement shining in them. I nod, smiling at her. “I can indeed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**P.O.V. of Caitlin**

“So, tell me, Sir Ronald, the man who can make fire, where are you from?” I ask, tilting my head with a smile when he looks confused at me, “I know you’re not from around here. I would have recognized you.”

            He breaks into a small smile, “You’re right, I’m from Starlaborotia and I’m only visiting the Kingdom of Frostfields for a short time.”

            “Oh?” I raise find myself pouting at the fact that he would not be here long. Wanting to keep talking I ask him, “What brings you here?”

            Almost immediately he seems to sober up, and his mood turns a slight bit glum. “My father, he wishes to arrange a marriage for me here.” He sighs sadly.

            “I know how you must feel.” I admit, my eyes downcast, “My own parents are doing the same for me.” My shoulders droop just the slightest, “They had always told me I would be allowed to choose and now they are taking even that away. Going back on their word.”

            We wallow in our shared self-pity for a while until a snowball hits Ronald directly in the chest and we are startled out of it. “Oh dear!” I laugh as I look at the mischievously smiling children, “I think they would like us to take part in their snowball fight.” In the middle of my laughter, mostly at the disbelieving look on his face, I find myself hit in the chest with a snowball as well and now it’s his turn to laugh.

            Laughing we work together, making our own snowballs and small wall to hide behind, gently throwing them. After the children, all tired out and the snowball fight has come to an end I turn to him, “Say, Ronald, do you have a place to stay? And someone to show you around the town?”

            “I do have a place to stay, however I do not have an escort to show me the city.”

            “Why then, won’t you allow me to show you around this lovely city?”

            “I’d be delighted if you would show me your city.” He offered me his arm and off we went.


End file.
